The Hero Heart
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: Some weeks after the Pi'illo Island adventure, Dreambert comes to the Mushroom Kingdom, warning of a sinister presence in Dream's Deep. The Mario Bros and friends attempt to look into it, only to find a creature born from Luigi's deepest nightmares.
1. All Other Ways

_Notes: The characters aren't mine, and the story is! I was inspired to write this after the announcement of_ Mario & Luigi Paper Jam _at E3 last month; I didn't get around to it until now, as I had other projects going on._

 _I would also like to dedicate this fic to the memory of Mr. Iwata, for all the years of games and joy that he gave me and to countless others_.

* * *

It was a lovely, peaceful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi had been repeatedly getting praise for their defeat of Dreamy Bowser on Pi'illo Island a few weeks ago. Bowser, brought back to normal, had receded into the woodwork and hadn't been causing any trouble lately; the brothers and the princess had been taking advantage of the temporary peacetime to relax.

The quiet summer morning was soon filled with the calls of a familiar friend.

"Daisy's here, loud and clear!"

Toadsworth cleared his throat as the auburn-haired princess strode into the hall of Peach's castle.

"Presenting Princess Daisy of Sarasaland—"

"Aww, come on, Toadsworth," Daisy said. "Life's too short for all of those formalities! These guys know who I am!"

She tossed her suitcase and sports bag aside and extended her arms out as Peach arrived to greet her.

"There she is!" Daisy exclaimed, giving Peach a bear hug.

"Nice to see you again, Daisy," Peach said, through a laugh. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Sure did; you have the best first-class service this side of Sarasaland!" Daisy said, now rushing forward to give Mario a hug. "Hiya, Mario!"

"Oof!" the red-clad plumber exclaimed as he had the wind knocked out of him. "Good morning, Daisy! Yipe-!"

Mario did a clumsy pirouette as Daisy let go and suddenly swept past him as she spotted Luigi, standing shyly at the back of the room.

"And _there's_ my favorite guy in green!" she exclaimed. "C'mere, you!"

"H-hi, Daisy," Luigi began, but he, too, yelped as he was caught in a tight bear hug, as well.

" _Mamma mia_ …" Mario said, as he regained his footing.

"She knows how to make an entrance, doesn't she?" Peach mused.

"You can say that again," Mario agreed, but he was smiling, amused, as his brother shyly returned Daisy's hug.

"And…" Daisy said, turning to the Star Sprite hovering nearby. "…First time I'm meeting you, I think…"

"The name's Starlow," she grinned. "Hello Yello!"

"Hey, you're talking my language!" Daisy exclaimed. "Great! Now let's get to some serious vacationing! I brought my golf clubs, I brought my tennis racquet, and I'm assuming you guys have my kart here. I'm ready for some fun!"

"Brunch is ready!" a Toad announced.

"…Well, maybe I can wait a bit longer," Daisy mused, as a long food cart was brought in.

"I thought you might be hungry after your trip," Peach explained.

"I like the way you think," Daisy replied, as they all began to get some food and sit at a table. "Hey, you guys need to tell me all about this Pi'illo Island place you went to. I mean, I got from today's papers that it was a hot vacation spot."

"Are the papers still talking about it?" Mario asked, surprised.

"Sure—they were talking about Luigi in today's _Kingdom Courier_ —they gave me a complimentary copy on the flight," Daisy said, retrieving the paper from her bag. "All about Luigi being able to open up portals to a world of dreams and wondering if he can still do that here." She looked to the green-clad plumber. "Have you been holding out on us, Luigi? I never knew you could do that!"

"I didn't know myself until we got there," Luigi said, with an embarrassed chuckle. "We found out on accident."

"So, you got to be the hero this time around, huh?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my big bro," Luigi said. He blinked as Starlow cleared her throat. "And Starlow, too."

"You were handling things fine, Luigi," Mario assured him. "Daisy's right—you were the hero this time."

"I'll second that," Peach agreed.

"Nah…" the green-glad plumber said, blushing slightly.

He was spared from any other embarrassing praises by the arrival of the Mail Toad, carrying a larger-than-normal stack of mail.

"It appears that tales about the Pi'illo Island exploits have begun to reach foreign lands," Toadsworth observed. "These are from a variety of places."

"Eh, go figure—after I leave Sarasaland," Daisy mused.

"I only thought Link knew about what happened," Luigi said. "At least, he was the only one I told—since he'd mentioned having been in a Dream World before, I thought we could compare stories."

"Hey, don't complain!" Daisy grinned. "Enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame!"

"Sure; enjoy it, Luigi," Mario agreed, as the Mail Toad handed him a few letters. "You've earned all of this praise. …Oh, look—another fan letter from Pit, and he's asked me to congratulate you on our accomplishments in the Dream World. And here's one from Captain Falcon. He says you surprised him and he never knew you had it in you. …I _think_ he meant it as a compliment."

"Well, here's the answer to this wave of fanmail," Peach said, as she opened a letter stamped with the Hyrule Royal Crest. "Zelda says that Pit was sparring with Link the other day and the story sort of slipped out."

"Yeah, and Pit isn't exactly the quiet type like Link is," Daisy laughed. "…Or, should I say, _usually_ is?"

"Yeah," Luigi said, as he opened his letter from Link. "Link apologized for accidentally letting it slip."

"And Samus also wants to congratulate you, too," Peach added, opening a second letter. "Along with giving her usual offer of a discounted rate to exterminate the Koopas the next time they cause trouble. She knows we'll turn her down, but she still offers out of courtesy…."

"And here's a letter from Red," Luigi mused. "Oh, and one from Ness!"

"Uh-oh…" Mario suddenly said, as he picked up the last letter in his stack.

"Who's that from?" Luigi asked. "Bowser?"

"No, worse—it's from Mama."

Luigi dropped his stack of letters.

"Does she read the _Kingdom Courier_?" he yelped.

"You two ordered a subscription for her by mail, remember?" Peach pointed out, looking up from her letters.

"Oh, no…" Luigi moaned. "She's not going to congratulate me—she hates it whenever Mario and I do anything remotely dangerous."

"Can't say I blame her," Starlow said. "Even as kids, you guys got into a lot of dangerous scrapes, or so I've heard."

"Yes…" Toadsworth agreed. "I seem to recall that after my younger self returned your younger selves to your proper time after the Shroob invasion, the good lady gave my younger self a right earful for allowing you in such a dangerous situation."

Luigi gave a slight gulp.

"Well, aren't you going to open Mama's letter?" he asked his brother.

"Eh… maybe you should open it, Luigi," Mario said, gently sliding the letter over to him. "I mean, this is all about you."

"Oh, but I couldn't have done it without you, remember?" Luigi asked, sliding the letter back.

"The two great heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom," Daisy teased. "Give 'em a hand, everyone…"

She trailed off as a frown crossed Peach's face; Peach had just opened another letter and had started to read it.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked, noticing now. "I'm guessing _that_ isn't a message of congratulations, either…"

"No," Peach said, grimly. "It's from Prince Dreambert. There's trouble in the Dream World."

" _Again_!?" Starlow asked. "We got home three weeks ago, and now we've got to go back to Pi'illo Island!? What did Forgetbert forget this time!?"

"He hasn't said, and we're not going to the island," Peach said. "Dreambert and Eldream are on their way here; listen to this—'By the time this letter reaches you, we will be within an hour of the Mushroom Kingdom. We're hoping that the Mario Brothers can help us one more time to ensure the safety of the Dream World for good.' That's all he says. I'm sorry, Daisy, but it looks like your vacationing will have to wait."

"Hey, there's going to be some action, and I'll get to be a part of it," she replied, with a shrug. "That's fine by me."

Mario, in the meantime, was pondering over what the trouble could be.

"Antasama is history… Are there others like him?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's just something small, like a Goomba or a Shy Guy?" Luigi said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Starlow said, cynical about the whole ordeal. "It never works out that way."

They continued to ponder and discuss over the possibilities as they waited for Dreambert's arrival.

* * *

They didn't have long to wait; true to his letter, Dreambert and Eldream soon arrived.

"Presenting Prince Dreambert and the elder Eldream from Pi'illo Isl—" Toadsworth began, but once again found himself cut off by Daisy.

"Lemme simplify this, Toadsworth," she said, and she turned to the Pi'illos. "Hi, I'm Daisy, princess of Sarasaland and friend of Peach and the Mario Brothers; they've told me all about you while we were waiting for you. Nice to meet you both."

She shook their stubby arms and indicated the others to them. The prince and the elder briefly greeted everyone before turning to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry we had to meet again under serious circumstances," Dreambert said. "But we really are unable to deal with our current dilemma."

"You know we'd like to help," Mario said. "But what exactly is it?"

"Yeah, you were kinda vague in that letter," Starlow reminded him.

"We're not exactly sure of the problem, either," Dreambert explained. "That's part of the problem, actually."

"We set about surveying the Dream World now that Antasma is gone," Eldream added. "The majority of the Dream World is doing fine. But there appears to be a problem in Dream's Deep."

"There is a malevolent presence in the darkest reaches of Dream's Deep," Dreambert continued. "We've felt its power issuing from there—some of us have even heard it laughing. But we're unable to reach it presently. With Luigi's ability to manipulate the Dream World, we can hopefully gain access to it."

"And, perhaps, deal with it in your usual way," Eldream finished.

"Oh, yeah!" Mario exclaimed. "What do you say, Luigi?"

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around," Luigi finished.

Peach, who had been standing to the side, thinking about something, now beckoned Toadsworth to her.

"Can you possibly find Toadiko and Toadbert?" she asked. "I think he might be able to help us out."

"Absolutely, my dear," Toadsworth said, and he headed out of the castle, towards Toad Town.

"What do we need Toadiko and Toadbert for?" Mario asked, baffled.

"Diversions," Peach said. "I intend to go to the Dream World with you—but Toadsworth would never go for it."

"I'm afraid I must agree," Dreambert said. "We have no idea of what's down in Dream's Deep; the last thing we want is for something to happen to you again."

"But when Antasma took me, I wasn't even in the Dream World—he pulled me in, separating me from the others," Peach reminded him. "Whatever is in Dream's Deep could escape into the real world and come after me this way."

"I gotta go along with Peach on this one," Daisy said. "I mean, just how often does the whole 'splitting up' thing actually _work_? I'll take my chances with Mario."

"Very well," Dreambert sighed. "If we're ready, then…"

Luigi gulped nervously, but nodded. Eldream reclined on the floor of the hall, and Luigi made himself comfortable. With a sigh, he fell asleep, and the cloudy dream portal opened above his head.

"So that's how he did it, huh?" Daisy said, in admiration. "Just fall asleep and open that portal? And we can all go through it?"

"Well, I guess I'm staying behind for my usual duty—Dreambert sometimes relays stuff back to me to help Luigi manipulate the things in the Dream World," Starlow said. "But yeah, anyone who's going should probably go now before Toadsworth comes back and puts a stop to it."

"Right!" Mario said. "Follow me!"

He leaped headfirst into the portal; Peach daintily jumped in after him, while Daisy practically high-jumped right into it. Dreambert shook his head in slight confusion, and then floated in after her.


	2. The Beast that I've Been Keeping

The vibrant colors of the Dream World took Daisy's breath away—albeit only for a moment.

"Look at this place!" she exclaimed, turning around on the spot to get a view of everything. "It looks just like your place, Peach, but different."

"It does, doesn't it?" Peach mused, looking at the shining walls and pastel-colored skies visible through the windows.

"The appearance of the Dream World is affected by the location of the one opening the portal," Dreambert explained.

"Yeah, Luigi and I got to explore two versions of Pi'illo Island that way," Mario explained.

"So… there's a Dream World version of Sarasaland, too?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," said Luigi, as he walked over to them. "Maybe someday, we can go there and see it. I wouldn't mind."

"Glad to hear it," Daisy began, but then she paused. "Waaaaaaait a sec. If _we're_ here in your dream, and _you're_ here in your dream… then who's driving this thing!?"

"I am," he assured her. "Well, sort of. I'm me, but I'm not really me."

"Huh?"

"I'm a version of myself that my real self dreamed up so that I can help you guys here in the Dream World."

"We just call him Dreamy Luigi to simplify things," Mario explained.

"Oh, okay, I get it now," Daisy said. "So you're a part of this Dream World."

"Uh-huh!" Dreamy Luigi said. "Watch this!"

He flew into a constellation of himself floating above them, and soon, there were dozens of him.

"He can form a human chain, a human tower, a tornado…" Mario boasted, proudly. "Just about anything! And that's still not all—"

"Mario, this isn't an infomercial," Peach giggled.

"I have to agree," Dreambert said, in a much more serious tone. "This is not the time for impressing people and showing off; save your skills for Dream's Deep, Dreamy Luigi. We'll need them there."

The many Luiginoids now vanished, leaving just one Dreamy Luigi, looking quite embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly.

Dreambert gave a nod.

"Starlow, can you hear us?" he called.

"I hear ya!"

"Tell Eldream that we're ready to go to Dream's Deep!"

An instant later, a Dreamy version of Eldream appeared before them; flanked by Dreambunny, the two of them used the drill-like maneuver to dig a tunnel in the ground.

"Be careful," he advised them. "The presence has grown even more restless now that you are all here."

Mario gave a nod and led the way by jumping down into the underground tunnel. Dreamy Luigi was right behind him, and the others followed suit.

The dark, purple expanse of Dream's Deep was a harsh change from the brighter colors of the Dreamy Castle they had left behind. The atmosphere was an odd mix of both warmth and coldness—the colder areas were leading away from the tunnel they had just arrived through. This, Mario realized, was a new sensation. Even Peach, who had only been here a short time, sensed something amiss.

"Dream's Deep wasn't like this before," she said, using her parasol to float down the entrance tunnel and land gently on her feet beside the others.

"You are correct," Dreambert said. "Whatever presence that has used this place for itself is causing this chill."

"Why are there images of Luigi all around us?" Daisy wondered, seeing fleeting images of the green-clad plumber in the purple expanse surrounding them.

"Because Dream's Deep takes on the persona of the one who opened the dream portal," the prince explained. "Luigi is, right now, connected to this place—to all of Dream's Deep. See—even the parts ahead that were sealed off to us Pi'illos are opening now. It's responding to him."

Huge, heavy blocks were moving and shifting up ahead with a deep rumbling, revealing the way forward. The cold chill swept in from ahead like an Arctic wind; even Mario flinched.

"You say that Luigi is connected to Dream's Deep," Peach said. "But you also said that the presence you were sensing here was malevolent."

"That… that's true," Dreambert said, realizing where she was going with this.

There was an awkward silence, and Peach decided that it had to be broken.

"Why, then?" she asked, trying to choose her words carefully. "Why would Luigi be connected to a malevolent presence?"

"Oh…!" Dreamy Luigi let out the quietest pained exclamation as everything began to sink in. "You don't think I—?"

"Of course we don't," Peach said, hastily. "Luigi, I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you. None of us would. But I am concerned that whatever is in here might have something to do with you in some other way—try to hurt you, for instance."

"But what if it isn't in some other way?" Dreamy Luigi asked. "What if this thing _is_ my fault? Remember what happened during the Shroob Invasion? The… the Star Gate said that I… that I wasn't…"

"That Star Gate didn't know what it was talking about!" Mario insisted, still furious with the Star Gate for insinuating that Luigi wasn't completely pure of heart. "It even admitted that it made the whole thing up just as a test!"

If it turns out that you made this thing on purpose, I'll eat my crown," Daisy vowed. "Dreambert, back us up here!"

"I… Yes. Indeed, it's far too early to assign blame to anyone," he said, diplomatically. "The only way we shall uncover the truth is if we press onward."

"What do you say, Bro?" Mario asked.

Dreamy Luigi stared down at his shoes for a bit.

"A-Alright," he said, at last. His voice had no confidence in it.

"Aww, c'mon," Daisy said, as they began to trek forward through Dream's Deep. "Look, I know you're not the bad guy here. All of us know that!"

Peach sighed as Daisy continued to give Luigi a pep talk.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," she said.

"It's not you," Mario said. "You weren't there when we were dealing with that Star Gate. Luigi's never been that confident, but any confidence he had was completely broken that day. That Gate practically tore him down—refused him entry, claimed that his heart wasn't pure, screamed at him, falsely accused him…."

"Just to test him?" Peach asked.

Mario sighed now.

"It was actually a test for both of us—for me, it was to see if I'd abandon him and move forward on my own. Of course, I didn't, and that was when the Star Gate said that it made the whole thing up. But I think Luigi's self-confidence still carries some scars from that." He muttered something in Italian; Peach didn't quite understand it, but she could tell it wasn't anything flattering about the Star Gate. "I just really, really hope that whatever's down here in Dream's Deep doesn't have anything to do with Luigi."

"Even if it does, I'm certain Luigi didn't create it on purpose," Peach said.

"I know that and you know that—and, deep down, I hope Luigi knows that, too," Mario said. "I just don't want anything to ruin Luigi's idea of what he can do here in the Dream World."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you saw how happy he was when went through the portal back there?" Mario pointed out. "He was showing off for Daisy and having fun—even saying that he wanted to show her Dreamy Sarasaland one day. He's proud of what he can do here; his confidence really went up as he discovered all of his skills and abilities. I don't want anyone or anything taking that from him."

The princess nodded.

"If anyone or anything does try, I'm sure you'll put a stop to it," she said, confidently.

Mario was about to reply, but a sudden gust of chilly wind from up ahead cut him off before he could say a word.

"There!" Dreambert exclaimed, staring straight ahead. "Look at that valley!"

There was, indeed, a rocky formation up ahead from where the chilling wind was coming from; the rocks were of a darker purple than the rest of Dream's Deep, and no images of Luigi appeared on them as they did elsewhere. Mario took that to be a hopeful sign.

"The offending intruder must be in there," Dreambert declared. "But with only one way in and out, it could very well be a trap."

"I'll lead," Mario declared. "Dreamy Luigi and Dreambert, you stay right behind me. Peach and Daisy, you two stay back, but keep us in sight; be prepared to run." He noticed the eager look on Daisy's face and hastily added, "I mean, be ready to run _away_."

"Oh…" she said.

Arming himself with his hammer, Mario led the way into the valley, trying not to flinch at the cold as it increased. Dreamy Luigi looked around for a sun or heat source, hoping to be able to use it to warm the valley, but none appeared. In fact, there didn't seem to be anything he could manipulate, despite there having been Luiginoid Generators before on his prior journeys in Dream's Deep.

He was just about to bring this up when Mario stopped upon hearing a bizarre crunching noise beneath his boots.

"What's this on the ground?" he asked, poking at some dark, sparkling dust with the edge of his hammer. Some of it stuck to the hammerhead, and he raised it to get a better look at it. "They look like fragments of crystal."

"It's dust from the Dark Stone!" Dreambert exclaimed.

"The stone that Antasma shattered?" Mario asked.

"Yes; as you recall, he used the large pieces of the Dark Stone to create the Nightmare Chunks that trapped the spirits of the Pi'illos you eventually freed," the prince said. "But there must have been these fragments that were not used—and they made their way here, to Dream's Deep! I understand now!"

"You do?" Dreamy Luigi asked.

"Yes! The Dark Stone is fueled by nightmares, and Dream's Deep is powered by the dreamer," Dreambert said. "These tiny crystals of Dark Stone still had enough power to react with the power of Dream's Deep! The dark presence was created by these two dream forces interacting!"

"What does that mean for Luigi?" Peach asked. "And his connection to the presence here in this valley?"

"Well… to put it plainly, it means that the malevolent presence was born from Luigi's nightmares," the prince said. "Having been in Dream's Deep before, he must have left an impression on the Dark Stone shards without realizing it, and whatever was created waited until Antasma and Bowser were both defeated to start acting. Whatever we find here will be something that was formed from Luigi's mind during those earlier trips to Dream's Deep."

Mario's heart sank at this description; indeed, even as he turned to look at Dreamy Luigi, his brother's dream self looked mortified and upset.

"Then… then it _is_ my fault."

"No," Dreambert said. "As I explained, it was Antasma who shattered the Dark Stone—you did not seek to create this creature, and none of us hold it against you."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I _did_ create this thing!" Dreamy Luigi exclaimed.

"Listen to us, Bro," Mario said. "If it hadn't been you, it would've been someone else. The very next person to open the portal to the Dream World and enter Dream's Deep would've left an impression on the shards. Isn't that right, Dreambert?"

"Correct," the prince said, with a nod. "And we had no choice but to access Dream's Deep to stop Antasma. Even if we had known that the shards were here, we would have had to come here anyway. It was unavoidable."

"Nobody blames you, Luigi," Peach said, gently.

"Yeah!" Daisy agreed. "And, in a way, you actually helped smoke the thing out before it became an even bigger problem for someone else!"

"Indeed," Dreambert said. "Now that we know what created the creature, we must find out a way to defeat it. But, before that, we must press on and discover what it is."

"M-maybe you guys should go on without me…" Dreamy Luigi stammered.

"We're going to need your help," Mario said. "You'll know what we're up against better than anyone."

"There's a dead end up ahead," Dreambert said. "Ladies, I suggest you stay back; whatever it is will be there, waiting for us." He shut his eyes for a moment. "Yes, it's there, but it's invisible. Dreamy Luigi, do you have any idea what it could possibly be?"

A loud, cackling laugh answered him, causing the prince to leap backwards with a yelp of fright. But Dreamy Luigi stared, horrified, at the empty spot. He knew that laugh; he had heard it before, taunting him as he wandered dark, ghost-filled halls, ending up nearly trapped in a pocket universe…

" _Who else would it be, other than the one this wimp fears most?_ " the laughing voice now screeched. " _It's an honor that goes to me and me alone!_ "

The five heroes could only stare as a large, red-eyed Boo materialized in front of them, wearing a gleaming, jeweled crown on his head.


	3. The One to Blame

_Notes: in regards to the query as to why I chose King Boo over Dimentio as the antagonist of this fic, what we've seen so far of the upcoming_ Mario & Luigi Paper Jam _game shows that the_ Paper Mario _timeline is separate from this one, so this timeline's Luigi wouldn't know who he is. Contrariwise, E. Gadd's presence in the first two M &L games, as well as Luigi using the Poltergust in one of the first game's Starbeans cutscenes, shows that _Luigi's Mansion _is part of this timeline. As we find out more about_ Paper Jam _, it's possible that I might be inspired to bring Dimentio into a future fic, depending on what happens in the game_.

* * *

Dreamy Luigi could only let out a tiny squeak; he was certain that, back in the real world, his slumbering self was shaking. He hated and feared ghosts more than anything, and here was his archenemy, taunting him from within his own mind.

"King Boo!" Mario said, frowning as he glared at the offending ghost. "How did you escape Professor E. Gadd _this_ time!?"

"You haven't been paying attention!" the large spirit sneered, otherwise frozen in place by Mario's gaze. "I am not the real King Boo; I am a manifestation of your brother's nightmares. You can call me Dreamy King Boo!"

Still unable to move anything except his eyes and mouth, Dreamy King Boo's gaze turned to Dreamy Luigi, who was cowering a few feet behind Mario.

"How fortuitous that my greatest enemy is responsible for my existence!" he cackled. "I was fed by your fears—your nightmares—and my strength grew from them! I should thank you for being so scared of everything! Every moment you spent in this Dream World gave me more and more strength—even as we speak, my power grows!"

"Maybe so, but you're still a Boo!" Peach pointed out. "As long as we're looking at you, you can't move!"

Dreamy King Boo responded with another cackle.

"My powers are greater than any of you realize! My real world self has the abilities to rip apart dimensions and create illusions! In the Dream World, I don't just create illusions—whatever I create becomes real in this world!"

Bolts of lightning struck the valley all around them; the bright flashes caused Mario and the others to blink out of reflex—and by the time they looked again, Dreamy King Boo had vanished.

"He's gone!?" Dreambert exclaimed.

"No; he's just invisible!" Mario said, looking around. "If we can't see him, he's free to move around and sneak up on us, but he can't attack us physically while he's invisible, either. It's a standoff!"

" _You just don't listen, do you, Mario!?_ " the ghost's voice boomed. " _I don't_ need _to attack you physically when I can create all sorts of nasty things to attack you in my place! The nature of my powers gives me more control over the Dream World than your cowardly sibling, despite him being the one to open the portal!_ "

Sharp, jagged rock spikes now shot up from the ground at Mario's feet; the red-clad plumber backed away, but he wasn't able to continue dodging as the spikes increased in speed. One of the spikes hit his booted foot, knocking him upwards as it rose from the ground. Mario hit the ground a moment later, quickly dodging to the side as the line of spikes continued down the valley.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed.

"You okay there!?" Daisy asked.

"Stay back!" Mario called. "I'm fine!"

Dreamy Luigi now rushed forward, brandishing his own hammer.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You leave my bro alone!"

He winced as the ghost's laugh filled the valley.

" _You're the entire reason I'm able to do this!_ " Dreamy King Boo reminded him. " _And it's not as though you can actually do anything about it! I watched you in the Dream World before, studying your methods. All your tricks are useless against me, and even if you could do something with them, my will is stronger than yours—the Dream World is mine to shape! You noticed that there were no Luiginoid Generators in Dream's Deep to allow you to copy yourself? I got rid of them all!_ "

"Just what do you intend to do with this power!?" Dreambert demanded. "You may be able to manipulate the Dream World, but that's all that you're restricted to! Your existence is limited to this world!"

" _Only for the moment_!" Dreamy King Boo sneered. " _It's true—my reality-warping powers only affect this world. But if I had double the strength I have now, I could merge this Dream World with the real world and have the power to manipulate both of them!_ "

"I-I won't let you have anymore power!" Dreamy Luigi vowed, though his voice quivered as he spoke. "I won't let you hurt my bro or my friends!"

"That's tellin' him!" Daisy agreed.

"And I've got your back!" Mario promised, stepping forward with his hammer at the ready.

Dreamy Luigi nodded, and then concentrated. He had to be able to regain some control; he just _had_ to—for the sake of his friends and brother!

"Look!" Peach exclaimed, pointing above them.

A set of stars was now visible above them, taking Luigi's shape—a Luiginoid Generator. Triumphantly, Dreamy Luigi soared into the constellation—once again returning with numerous copies of himself, balancing on top of each other to form the Luiginary Stack. As always, Mario took his place balancing at the top of the human tower.

"What now, Dreamy King Boo?" Mario taunted. "You can't possibly move with all of these eyes on you!"

To his surprise, the ghost responded with another cackling laugh.

"What now?" Dreambert demanded.

" _When I said I wanted to double my power, I didn't mean by feeding off of Luigi's fears—nourishing though they may be_ ," he sneered. " _You were right about one thing, Dreambert—I can't exist outside of the Dream World. But if I doubled my strength by merging with my real world self, I would have no such restrictions!_ "

"So _that's_ your plan…!" Dreambert huffed. "Well, it won't do you any good! Your real world self is locked away. And you can't escape the Dream World to free him."

" _I don't_ need _to escape the Dream World_ ," Dreamy King Boo retorted. " _I have the perfect puppet ready to do the work for me—sound asleep, just waiting for me to take over this mindscape that he's connected to_."

"What-!?" Mario exclaimed. But he was cut off as the Luiginary Stack beneath him collapsed.

The other Luiginoids quickly vanished as the Generator vanished, leaving only one Dreamy Luigi, now looking more scared than he had ever been, unable to concentrate on keeping the Generator active.

"Explain yourself," Peach said, her voice unusually sharp. " _Now_."

" _Dreamy Luigi is but the manifestation of the real Luigi's consciousness—and if he's here, then controlling his physical form is all too easy!_ " the ghost replied.

And it was then that Dreambert heard Starlow's cry of surprise.

"Hey!" the Star Sprite exclaimed. "What's going on!? Luigi is trying to get up while he's still asleep! It's like he's sleepwalking or something!"

"Oh, no…!" Dreambert whispered, and then he shouted, "Starlow! Starlow, you have to wake Luigi up immediately! It's an emergency!"

"But if I wake up, you'll be trapped here in the Dream World!" Dreamy Luigi protested. "The portal to the real world will close! And I won't be here to help you if my real self is awake!"

"We have no other choice!" Dreambert said. "Unless you can fight against his will and win back control over your real world self, he'll use you to release the real King Boo!"

" _You are a predictable fool, Dreambert!_ " Dreamy King Boo laughed. " _How nicely you wandered into my trap! I knew if I created enough of a racket and left you unable to reach me, you would resort to using Luigi to open the way and lead him right to me! You played your part perfectly, and now, you're stuck between letting me use him as my puppet, or staying trapped here with me as long as he's awake! And I have plans for all of you—a nice set of prisons for you that will make a lovely gallery for me!_ "

"You can't stay here with him!" Dreamy Luigi insisted, turning to the others. "You've gotta go back to the real world!"

"There's no way I'm letting him use you as a puppet," Mario said. "I'm staying."

"No; I'll fight him!" Dreamy Luigi vowed. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Bro!"

The Luiginoid Generator reappeared, and the army of Luiginoids followed suit, this time forming the Luiginary Typhoon.

"What do we do, Mario?" Dreambert asked. "Stay and fight, or retreat to the real world? Dreamy Luigi will only be able to hold out for so long."

And Mario stood there for a moment that seemed like an eternity. He knew he couldn't leave the others at the mercy of Dreamy King Boo. But he also knew that he couldn't abandon his brother.

"You three go back," he said at last, turning to the girls. "Luigi and I will cover the retreat." He took his place at the top of the Luiginary Typhoon. "As soon as you get back, wake Luigi up."

"Right," Daisy said.

"Be careful, Mario!" Peach added, as they began to flee back the way they had arrived.

The spiked rock formations began to rise from the ground again, pursuing them; this time, Mario and the Luiginary Typhoon were able to knock them down.

" _Go on! Run!_ " the ghost taunted. " _And while you're at it, try outrunning_ this!"

A constellation of stars appeared in the sky again beside the Luigi constellation; this time, the stars formed the shape of King Boo—and from them emerged an army of King Boos—with the original Dreamy King Boo still invisible.

"Keep going, Bro—just keep going!" Mario said.

But the Luigi Typhoon was wavering as the sea of King Boos followed them; the many Luigis couldn't stand to look at them long enough for them to stay still. But, up ahead, Mario could see the exit from Dream's Deep; Dreambert and the girls had already headed back up to the main part of the Dream World, and the portal would be right there.

"Nearly there—just a little further!"

At last, they reached the exit, returning back to the Dreamy version of Peach's castle. The portal was still there, and Mario caught a glimpse of Dreambert's orange cape swishing as he exited it.

"That's it," Mario sighed. "They're safe."

One of the many Luigis in the typhoon now clambered to the top of the formation as the others continued to move forward.

"You need to go, too, Mario," he said. "They'll wake me up, and then you'll be here all alone…!"

"I can handle Dreamy King Boo," Mario promised.

"I can't let you do that, Bro!" Dreamy Luigi insisted.

"And I can't leave you here to fight him alone—there he is!"

The many King Boos now emerged from the Dream's Deep tunnel and surrounding ground. Mario briefly glanced behind him, seeing the portal beginning to grow smaller; the real Luigi was waking up.

Dreamy Luigi could sense it too, as the Luiginoids began to fade. Determined, he disappeared back into the Luiginary Typhoon, and suddenly, the Luiginoids began to separate and spin into their tornado formation, with Mario floating in the center of it.

"Luigi…!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Mario!" one of them said. "But you have to go back!"

The red-clad plumber let out a yelp of protest as the force of the spinning sent him flying towards the closing portal. He caught a glimpse of the King Boos attempting to take on each of the Luiginoids one on one…

…And the next thing he knew, he was landing on the stone floor of the real world's version of the castle.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed, hugging him in relief. "You're safe!"

"I know, but Luigi—!"

"He's fine!" Daisy assured him, as Luigi's eyes opened and the portal fully closed.

The younger plumber now sat bolt upright, only relaxing after he saw Mario standing there.

"You made it…" he sighed, relieved, as Eldream also got up now.

"Yeah," Mario said, also relieved to see that he had woken up before Dreamy King Boo could get another hold on him. "But don't ever do that again, huh?"

"What was going on in there!?" Starlow asked, hovering around them. "You've opened portals dozens of times, but this was the first time Luigi ever tried to sleepwalk!"

"He wasn't sleepwalking," Dreambert said, and he proceeded to explain what had happened to those who had stayed behind; Toadsworth had returned with Toadiko and Toadbert just in time to hear the revelation.

"Ohh, and to think the princess went in there and faced that monster!"

"I'm fine, Toadsworth," she assured him. "But we have other problems now. We only retreated from Dreamy King Boo. He's still there in the Dream World."

"And he's just waiting for me to fall asleep again," Luigi realized. "Ohh…"

"But can he still try to make you do things if you're not opening a portal to the Dream World?" Daisy asked.

"I'm afraid so," Eldream said. "Now that Dreamy King Boo has a lock on Luigi's mind, it won't matter if a portal is opened or not. He will attempt to control him the moment he falls asleep."

"And Eldream and I must take full responsibility for this," Dreambert said, bowing his head. "We led Dreamy Luigi to him, which allowed him to get a lock on Luigi's mind. In doing so, we have endangered two entire worlds, to say nothing of bringing unnecessary grief upon Luigi."

"But I created him in the first place," Luigi reminded him. "I know you said that we had to go to Dream's Deep to stop Antasma and that's what did it, but if I hadn't been afraid of him, there would've been something more manageable instead!" He sighed. "Why couldn't I have been most afraid of a tiny mouse instead…?"

"Even better—a tiny bug," Starlow murmured.

"That doesn't matter now," Dreambert said. "We must find a way to stop Dreamy King Boo before it's too late. If I knew more about the Boo species, I could devise a plan of action, but I am unfamiliar with them."

"There's one person in the Mushroom Kingdom who knows more about Boos than anyone else," Mario said, snapping his fingers. "Professor E. Gadd!"

Luigi blinked, and then nodded, a spark of hope reigniting in his eyes at last. If anyone could help them, it would be the professor!

"Perfect!" Daisy exclaimed. "All you've gotta do now is stay awake until the professor comes up with a brilliant idea!"

"Yeah!" Luigi said. "We just have to contact him; I still have his number…"

He trailed off as they finally noticed Peach on a video phone nearby; the professor was already talking to her on the screen.

"…I really _do_ like the way she thinks," Daisy commented.

"Criminey!" the professor exclaimed over the call. "A Dream World version of King Boo, you say?"

"Yes, and he wants to take over Luigi so he can use him to free the real King Boo," Peach said. "I hope he's still secure."

"Oh, yes, Princess; he's still here in my vault, rest assured," the professor promised. "But we're certainly in a pickle here, make no mistake. If both versions of King Boo combined, it would certainly be disastrous for dimensions everywhere! His powers would reach across all of time and space!"

"Professor, can you help us?" Mario asked, as the rest of them crowded around the video call. He paused. "Can you help my brother?"

"I'll need to ponder over that for a spell," Gadd said. "But make no mistake; I'll be sure to do my best to help my favorite ghost-hunting protégée—to say nothing of the rest of the dimensions! I'll need to talk things over with those Pi'illo fellers you have staying with you; they'll be able to explain the intricacies of the Dream World better than you can—and I'll need to know every last detail."

"We'll aid in whatever way we can," Dreambert promised, still feeling responsible for the entire affair.

"Good," the professor replied. "Then I'll have you all transported to my lab in just a second!"

"Transported…?" Eldream repeated, confused.

"Uh-oh…" Luigi winced, knowing exactly what was coming.

Sure enough, a light on the video screen activated, and the familiar, odd sensation of the Pixilator's transport mechanism came over him. Luigi gave a yelp as, after it was all over, he materialized in midair and immediately crashed onto his brother, who had materialized just below him.

Peach and Daisy had been lucky enough to land on their feet, with Toadsworth right beside them. Starlow and the two Pi'illos also materialized in midair, but stayed afloat—though the three of them seemed very dazed by their mode of transportation.

The professor now walked over to them, adjusting his glasses.

"Welcome," he said. "To Evershade Valley!"


	4. The Final Part

Once everyone had gotten their bearings from the trip, the professor got down to business, discussing about the Dream World.

"As I understand it, Antasma wasn't the first time you've dealt with battles in the Dream World—isn't that right?" Gadd asked Mario.

"Er… sort of," the red-clad plumber said, after thinking about it.

"You've been to the Dream World even before we met?" Dreambert asked.

"Not in that way," Gadd said. "We all visit the Dream World when we sleep."

"Yeah, that's right," Mario said. "The first time I visited the Dream World through a portal was when we went to Pi'illo Island. I was awake then. But I once fought this guy named Wart—all in a dream. The people in my dream referred to the Dream World as Subcon."

"Ah, yes, the Subcon folk," Dreambert sighed. "We Pi'illos never had that many interactions with them, though we did hear about a menace plaguing them—a menace that was, eventually, defeated. So, that was you who saved them…?"

"If I may interrupt," Gadd said. "Mario, when you fought Wart, did you have anyone or anything special with you?"

"Well… I dreamed that Luigi, Peach, and Toad were with me," Mario recalled, indicating the red Toad now working alongside his fellow Toads in the professor's lab. "And we just used vegetables that were growing in the Dream World. At the time, I just treated it as just another dream, and I sort of forgot about it after that."

"Hey, Mario?" Luigi asked, as Polterpup rested on his lap. "When did you have that dream?"

"Some time after the first time Bowser tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom—before he tried again with the Koopalings," his brother recalled. "Why?"

"Because I had the same dream, too—and I think it was around the same time," Luigi said.

"Now that you mention it…" Peach said. "I think _I_ had that same dream, too—and at the same time."

Toad, who had been paying attention to the conversation, now spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt…" he began.

"You, too?" Mario asked.

Toad nodded.

"What does this mean?" Peach asked. "And how can it help us out now?"

"It means that, possibly, there is a Dream Point in the Mushroom Kingdom—an easy way for people to share the same dream," Dreambert reminded them. "As for what it means in regards to Dreamy King Boo… I'm not sure. Probably nothing, I'm afraid."

"We can work out what it means some other time," Gadd decided. "Right now, I suggest we focus on dealing with Dreamy King Boo. Much like his Real World counterpart, he would be vulnerable to the Poltergust 5000. But there's one complication—this involves bringing a real world object into the Dream World and expecting it to work the same way on a being made of dreams. To defeat Wart, you used vegetables that were already growing in the Dream World."

"You don't think the Poltergust will work on Dreamy King Boo?" Luigi asked his heart sinking.

"Not in its present state," Gadd said, and he looked to the Pi'illos for their take on it.

"Well…" Dreambert said. "Mario and Luigi have been able to use their hammers from the real world in the Dream World. But those are less intricate than a complicated piece of machinery."

"Some modifications, then, would be what we need," the professor declared. "And I think I know just the ticket—dreams are, essentially, thought processes, and thought processes are like electrical signals. I can adjust the Poltergust 5000 to respond to the thought processes that occur in the Dream World—I'll need some help from the Pi'illo fellers, but I'll be able to make it work!"

"Great!" Mario exclaimed. "How long will it take?"

"Ah… There, we've got a teeny-tiny problem," Gadd confessed. "I don't know how long it will take. So until I finish the adjustments on the Poltergust, you've got to keep Luigi awake, because the moment he falls asleep…"

Luigi gulped.

"…Yeah, I know," he said. "Dreamy King Boo will try to take over."

"Lucky for you that I'm the owner of Starbeans!" the professor said. "You'll find an endless supply of drinks to keep you awake."

" _Grazie_ ," Luigi said, trying to maintain a brave smile.

* * *

It was a long day spent at Evershade Valley—and a tense one. As the professor and the Pi'illos worked tirelessly on the modifications to the Poltergust, the brothers, the princesses, and the Toads sat around and talked, not in the mood to do much of anything else but wait in this calm before the storm.

Staying awake wasn't that much of an effort during the day, but as night rolled around, with no word from the professor that he was nearing completion, the team began to grow concerned. Luigi's hand was shaking slightly as he drank another Chuckoccino blend—though he wasn't entirely sure if it was because of his nervousness, or because of all the coffee he had been drinking. Maybe it was both. Sighing, he used his free hand to try to give Polterpup a scratch behind the ears. His hand passed right through the ghost dog, but it seemed to love it, anyway.

"It's going to be alright, Luigi," Peach said, sensing his unease.

"Yeah, the professor knows what he's doing!" Daisy agreed.

"More than the professor's expertise, Luigi, we all believe in you," Mario added. "When the chips are down, Little Bro, you always pull through. Remember when we faced Bowser in the Dream World, and he became a giant? You were the one who convinced me that we had to stand up and fight him."

"Yeah," Luigi said, a smile crossing his face as he remembered his battle with the Koopa King. But then, his smile faded slightly. "But Bowser wasn't able to control the Dream World like Dream King Boo can. He can do anything I can do in the Dream World!"

"But you're _better_!" Daisy said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm scared of him. And he knows it."

"King Boo is scared of you, too," Mario pointed out. "I should know. I heard him talking about it the two times he had me captive."

"Really?"

Mario nodded.

"It's because he's so intimidated by you and what you can do with the Poltergust that he does his best to intimidate you even more. He was hoping the first time that seeing me captive would cause you to stop fighting back."

"He thought I'd leave you there!?" Luigi asked, stunned.

"He was certainly hoping you would…" Mario sighed. "Of course, I knew all along you wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well, now we know what to do," Starlow said. "Luigi just has to try intimidating King Boo right back."

"How?" the younger plumber asked, baffled.

"Well, for starters, you have to give him a good death glare," Starlow said, hovering in front of Luigi's face. "You need to stare right into his eyes with a look that'll let him know that you won't take anything from him. Show me a death stare!"

"But, Starlow—"

"Show me a death stare!" she ordered again.

Luigi sighed, but then obliged with a piercing glare, accompanied by a thin-lipped frown. Starlow floated backwards.

"That's… actually really good," she admitted.

"Thanks," Luigi sighed, switching back to his default good-natured expression. "I just hope Dreamy King Boo really will be intimidated by it."

"Hey, it won't be just you going against him all alone, ya know," Daisy said. "We'll be there with you, won't we, Peach?"

"Of course!"

Toadsworth now spoke up.

"My dear, I know that your intentions are good, but I absolutely cannot allow you to put yourself in such danger!" he said. "By my choice, you would be back at the castle now, but I know you would not wish to abandon Master Luigi; I simply must draw the line at you engaging in active combat with Dreamy King Boo! And while I cannot speak for Princess Daisy's entourage, she is a still guest and foreign royalty, and I cannot have her risking herself, either."

"Hey, now wait a minute-!" Daisy protested.

"Peach, Daisy," Mario said, gently. "I have to agree with Toadsworth. I was willing to face Dreamy King Boo alone, and I'm willing to again."

"Not alone," Luigi insisted. "I'll be there, too."

The older plumber gave a wan smile before turning back to the princesses.

"You see? Luigi has been there with me for as long as I can remember, and there's no one else I'd rather have watching my back. You both can hold your own; I know that. But Dreamy King Boo is a real wild card, and I think it'll be best if Luigi and I can handle this. You both understand, right?"

"Of course, Mario," Peach said, though with a touch of disappointment evident in her voice.

"Eh, I suppose I see where you're going with this," Daisy sighed. "We're very important and aren't supposed to be in the line of fire, and you guys know what you're doing. That about cover it?"

Mario nodded.

"We believe in the both of you," Peach said. "But please be careful."

"Of course we'll be careful," Mario promised. "You don't have to worry. Once we get the refurbished version of the Poltergust, the two of us can—"

"Three of us," a third voice now said.

"Dreambert!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Before you say that I, too, am a guest, I must remind you that I came here to stop the disturbance in the Dream World, and I must do that, as it's my responsibility," Dreambert said, entering the room.

"But, I was the one who—" Luigi began.

"No. We are not assigning blame to anyone," the prince stated. "Even I do not blame myself any longer, for it was my duty to keep watch over the state of the Dream World and investigate any disturbance; whether or not Dreamy King Boo orchestrated this whole thing with the intent of using us as pawns is immaterial now. The blame is not upon myself or Luigi; however, the responsibility is upon the both of us."

"And me," Mario added.

"And you," Dreambert agreed.

Luigi nodded in agreement.

"Dreambert," Peach said. "I am assuming that your presence here is because the professor succeeded in what he was hoping to do?"

The prince's expression lightened.

"Yes," he said. "He wanted me to tell you that he'll be along to explain what we need to do… Ah, here he is, now!"

E. Gadd and Eldream entered the room now, with Toad carrying the Poltergust.

"Mario, you need to hold onto this and give it to Dreamy Luigi once you get to the Dream World," the professor said, as Toad handed him the machine. "It's not that I don't trust you to get the knack of it, but Luigi already knows it, and we won't have any time to lose once you get there."

"Of course," Mario said, with a nod.

"Luigi," the professor said, turning to him now. "You use it in the Dream World just as you would here. And when you catch Dreamy King Boo, you have to seal him in the Dream World version of my vault—you'll then need to dream up some sort of barrier around the vault so that he can't get out, and that no one else can let him out, even by accident. Basically, it's going to be a battle of wills in there, and you've got to be the stronger one."

Luigi gulped, but nodded.

"There's one more problem, though," the plumber pointed out. "The minute I go to sleep to open the portal, he's going to try to control me again. Shouldn't you tie me down or something?"

"The other Toads are guarding the vault in which the real King Boo is in. It's at the other end of the laboratory and has been thoroughly sealed off with no less than three separate gates, and all methods of entry via the Pixilator have been shut down," Gadd replied.

"But we see no reason to seal you away, as well. If your will is stronger, then he won't be able to control you," Dreambert reminded Luigi. "And we're hoping that having your Poltergust in your hands again will strengthen your resolve now. All of us are depending on you—your friends, and your family. And with that much motivation, we are certain you can succeed."

Luigi blinked, and then looked to Mario, who nodded in conformation.

"Just give Dreamy King Boo that death stare and show him who's the better dreamer!" he said.

"Right," the younger plumber said, with a nod. He turned to Eldream and nodded. "I'm ready."

Within minutes, he was asleep, resting his head upon Eldream as Mario and Dreambert leaped through the open portal.


	5. When All is Lost

There were a few tense moments among those left behind in the Dream World as Luigi's body did move a few times in his sleep. However, he settled down soon enough, but to everyone's relief.

"Good, good," E. Gadd said. "He's been able to resist Dreamy King Boo's control—for now. But I don't think Dreamy King Boo is trying to hard right now. If the battle begins, I expect we'll see a few more attempts."

"Luigi's going to win, though," Daisy stated, confidently.

"As long as he's confident and careful," Gadd said. "I agree that Luigi has everything he needs to win. But Dreamy King Boo isn't going to be a pushover—I don't want anyone assuming that. The Dream World is, apparently, a place that is easily warpable, and warping reality is King Boo's specialty in this world. His Dreamy self will be in his element; our advantage here is that Luigi is in his element, too."

They all glanced at Luigi who was, for the moment, sleeping peacefully.

"We're counting on you, you big lug," Starlow said, as she floated in front of his face again. "Don't you dare let us down."

* * *

Mario and Dreambert were quick to gather their bearings as they arrived at Dreamy Evershade Valley. There was a momentary scare as Dreamy Luigi didn't immediately appear in front of them, but he finally showed up, gathering his breath.

"You alright, Little Bro?"

"Y-Yeah," Dreamy Luigi answered. "He was trying to use my real self as a puppet again—he tried, but I fought him off. He backed off for now, but I'm kind of worried as to why. He's planning something, Mario; I'd feel a lot better if you and Dreambert went back to the real world."

"Not a chance," Mario said, handing him the Poltergust 5000. "I told you that I wasn't going to let you face him all alone."

Dreamy Luigi glanced at the familiar appliance, and strapped it to his back; it fit him just as well as it did in the waking world, and a smile did, briefly, cross his face as he held the nozzle of the vacuum.

"Well, if you insist," he said.

"We do," Dreambert said. "I expect that Dreamy King Boo will be waiting for us outside the Dreamy version of this lab."

"See?" Mario said. "He's so afraid of the vault, he doesn't want to be anywhere near it. You can do this, Little Bro—just follow me!"

"Always have, always will," Dreamy Luigi promised.

As they headed down the halls of the lab, it became evident that Dreamy King Boo's influence was already infecting Dreamy Evershade Valley; instead of the warm colors that usually filled the sky, the windows opened to vistas steeped in darkness—darker than even the violet expanses of Dream's Deep.

"He's ruining the whole Dream World!" Dreamy Luigi exclaimed. "Anyone who's sleeping tonight will be dealing with nightmares in that darkness! And what about the Subcons?"

"We will help them all," Dreambert promised.

Mario gave a nod and kicked open the front doors of the lab.

"Dreamy King Boo! We're here to put a stop to your madness!" he called, as they stepped out into the darkness.

The familiar, evil cackle responded to the brave plumber's declaration. Dreamy Luigi gulped, but also stepped forward.

"We're not going to let you hurt any of the innocent people who live here or visit here in their sleep!" he agreed.

"Your death stare—give them your death stare, Dreamy Luigi!" Mario whispered.

Dreamy Luigi gave a piercing glare again towards the darkness.

"Step forward and show yourself!" Dreambert declared.

" _Try and find me_!" Dreamy King Boo challenged. " _And remember that all of the 'illusions' that you see will be absolutely real in this world_!"

Mario frowned.

"We're going to have to weaken him before you try using the Poltergust on him," he decided.

"Leave that to me, Big Bro," Dreamy Luigi said.

A Luiginoid Generator appeared, and, once again, the many copies of Luigi appeared and formed the Luiginary Typhoon.

"Your window of attack will be limited," Dreambert warned them, as Mario stood atop of the formation again. "You must catch Dreamy King Boo off-guard before he makes copies of himself, and then trap him!"

One of the Dreamy Luigis momentarily emerged from the formation and nodded.

"Right," he said. "He's probably in Dreamy Treacherous Mansion; that was where my real self saw his real self last time."

"Is there anything special about Treacherous Mansion in the real world?" Dreambert asked.

All of the Dreamy Luigis looked thoughtful.

"The portal?" Mario offered.

"Yeah," the head Dreamy Luigi said, snapping his fingers. "There's a portal that he used last time to open the way for so many ghosts from their dimension. It made our dimension unstable and on the verge of collapse!"

"Well, he won't be able to try that trick again," Dreambert declared. "The Dream World isn't that closely connected to the ghosts' dimension as the real world is. He would have to merge with his real self to do that."

"And we're going to stop him before that happens," Mario promised. "Let's go, Dreamy Luigi!"

The head Dreamy Luigi slipped back into the formation and used the typhoon to spin towards Dreamy Treacherous Mansion. The rickety bridge wasn't even an issue, and instead of having to search for the front door key, the Luiginary Typhoon just plowed right through the door.

"That was simple enough," Mario said, expecting some sort of resistance. "…Almost too easy, now that I think about it. Keep your guard up. Dreamy Luigi, we need to head to that balcony where the portal would be!"

Dreambert floated behind them as they headed upstairs.

"Do you feel Dreamy King Boo trying to take over your physical form at all?" he queried, nervously.

"No," one of the Dreamy Luigis said.

"Then what is he hiding in wait for…?" Dreambert pondered.

"We'll find out," Mario said, bracing himself as the Luiginary Typhoon prepared to crash through the balcony doors.

They hovered over the balcony for a moment after breaking through it, and Dreamy King Boo appeared.

"There!" Mario exclaimed. "We have to weaken him!"

"We've got this, Big Bro!" the lead Dreamy Luigi exclaimed.

The Luiginary Typhoon scattered into a swirling vortex formation again, barreling into Dreamy King Boo; the giant Boo screeched, but couldn't move—trapped by the gaze of the many Luigis.

Mario remained suspended in midair again as the formation spun around him, but so did the lead Dreamy Luigi, who was taking careful aim with the Poltergust 5000.

"Now!" he exclaimed.

The other Luiginoids vanished, leaving the way between him and Dreamy King Boo open.

Mario hit the ground and watched as Dreamy Luigi remained in midair, held aloft by the suction of the Poltergust fighting against Dreamy King Boo.

"Come on, Little Bro; you've got this…" Mario murmured under his breath.

"Be one with the Poltergust, Luigi!" Dreambert reminded him. "He will resist, but you can win!"

Dreamy Luigi continued to pull back with the vacuum as its charge increased; it was beginning to heat up, and he feared that it would overheat. Continuing to glare at Dreamy King Boo, he willed the suction of the Poltergust to increase. And then, slowly but surely, the Boo was drawn into the vacuum, screeching.

"Yes!" Dreamy Luigi exclaimed, and then yelped as the lack of suction sent him falling onto the balcony.

"I knew you could get him!" Mario congratulated.

"Hold it!" Dreambert exclaimed. "I fear that any celebrations might be premature at this point!"

"But I won!" Luigi exclaimed, indicating that the Poltergust had a ghost within it. "I trapped him in here, just like we were supposed to do!"

"Then why is the Dream World still cloaked in shadow?" the prince asked. "The sky should be clear; there are no stars in the sky, aside from the Luiginoid Generator."

The trio looked out over the balcony; indeed, the darkness that had been created by Dreamy King Boo's presence had not vanished. And then, out of the shadows, came the ghost's loud cackling.

"We were tricked!" Dreambert cried. "It was one of his copies!"

The King Boo constellation appeared in the shadow-covered sky beside the Luigi one; quickly, Dreamy Luigi moved to soar into his constellation again, but was stopped by several Dreamy King Boo copies blocking his way. More appeared, all around the balcony, leering at them. And one of them, the clear leader and real one, spoke to them.

"Predictable as always!" Dreamy King Boo taunted. "You went through such trouble to capture a copy!"

"We'll just capture you, then!" Mario accused.

"You will find that your brother's tiny vacuum will be far too small to contain me!" the ghost promised.

He let out a piercing screech that caused the prince and the brothers to flinch in spite of themselves. And it was then that the Dreamy King Boo copies began to move with lightning-fast speed—towards each other.

"He's gotten bigger!" Mario exclaimed. "And he's still growing! …That's supposed to be Dreamy Luigi's special trick!"

"We have to stop him before he gets any bigger!" Dreambert ordered. "We have to keep looking at him so that he can't move!"

Dreamy King Boo certainly wasn't about to let them get away with that. Though frozen in place, he was still able to manipulate their surroundings. And that was when the ground beneath Dreamy Treacherous Mansion began to split apart—and the very mansion itself began to tear in half, with one brother on either side of the separating halves as the chasm beneath them parted further, widening and deepening to reveal a vast lava pit.

Dreambert cried out in alarm, floating above the danger and glancing from one brother to the other, before remembering to keep an eye on Dreamy King Boo. But by the time he had put his gaze back upon the ghost, the other copies were gone, and Dreamy King Boo was an absolute giant, rivaling the size of Giant Bowser.

"Now…" Dreamy King Boo sneered. "There is only one last step to take—to deal with all of you before I take control of Luigi's slumbering form!"

"You won't take Luigi without a fight!" Mario vowed.

"How long do you think you'll last against me!?" the ghost bellowed, his large eyes staring down at Mario.

"With Luigi fighting by my side, long enough to take you down!"

"The only one going down," the ghost replied. "Is _you_."

A ring of rock spikes rose all around Mario, through the crumbling balcony, encompassing him in a spherical cage. As the quake continued, the cage, with Mario inside it, began to roll off of the broken balcony, heading for the lava-filled chasm.

" _Mario_!"

Luigi's cry was panicked and heart-rending, but the way to the Luiginoid Generator was clear now; one by one, the Luiginoids appeared, forming a human chain that grabbed ahold of the cage; Dreambert hung on to the Luiginoid at the end, desperately trying to stay afloat.

Mario took one look at the lava beneath him and exhaled in relief before looking up at his rescuers.

"Thanks!" he called to them, relieved.

"Don't thank me just yet!" Dreambert gasped, his voice strained from his Herculean effort. "I… I don't know how much longer I can hold you!"

"All out of ideas, are we?" the Boo taunted. "Too bad; I'm only just getting started!"

A freezing wind began to blow; the formation wobbled precariously, but the Luiginoids were focused on staying together to keep their brother from falling into the lava. Dreambert let out a pained gasp, his face turning red from the strain.

And then one of the Dreamy Luigis suddenly let out a cry.

"Dreamy King Boo is trying to move my real world self!" he exclaimed.

"How perceptive," the ghost replied. "Looks like you've got a choice to make, Dreamy Luigi—let me use your body as my puppet… or let your brother fall into the lava while you fight me! I wonder… which shall you choose?"

The Boo's laugh rang through the Dream World as the Luiginoids all stared blankly in front of them, tormented by the impossible choice.


	6. The Stars A-Gleaming

Mario was sickened as the full realization of their predicament sunk in—not because of his own fate in this matter, but because of the turmoil that his brother would be in. Luigi had even said that he'd had a bad feeling and had wanted Mario and Dreambert to return to the real world, but Mario had insisted that they stay. And Dreamy King Boo had used that to his advantage.

"Little Bro, I'm sorry," Mario said. "But you can't let him control you! You know that! You've got to let me go and fight him!"

"I can't do that!" the Dreamy Luigi at the end of the human chain cried. "You… You'd be…"

He glanced down at the lava in the chasm and shook his head.

"If you let him take your real world self without a fight, he'll merge with his real self and destroy the entire space-time continuum!" Mario reminded him. "You can't let everyone back in the real world suffer that fate, no matter what happens to me!"

"But what about you!?"

"…You'll have to look after Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom for me," Mario said, after a moment. "I know you've got it in you. You'd be the big hero now."

"I never wanted that!" the lead Dreamy Luigi insisted. "Not like this! There has to be another way…!" He trailed off, looking at the other Luiginoids behind him. "If I quickly form the Luiginary stack, I might be able to use the stack to launch you up and out of the chasm as we fall."

"…And then you would fall in the lava—all of you!" Mario finished. "No way!"

"Well, it's better than the alternative!" the lead Dreamy Luigi retorted. "And besides, this isn't really me! I'd be alive and safe back in the real world!"

"It's still your concentrated consciousness!" Dreambert reminded him, through the strain in his voice. "There's no telling what could happen to your mind if your Dreamy self was that badly damaged! You might never wake up!"

"…That's just a 'might,' isn't it?" Dreamy Luigi asked. "There's still a chance that it could work!"

"You are _not_ going to risk that chance!" Mario insisted, furiously. There was a growing determination in all of the Dreamy Luigis' eyes—and it was scaring Mario half to death; the very notion that his brother was willing to accept an endless sleep to save him from his error in judgment was simply unacceptable. Furiously, he pounded on the rock cage with his hammer, in the hopes that he could free himself from this mess, but the bars were simply too thick and would not give.

"I have to!" Dreamy Luigi returned. "You're right that I can't let Dreamy King Boo merge with the real one—but I can't let you fall, either!"

"This is all very touching," Dreamy King Boo said, sardonically. "But while you two decide on who shall make a noble sacrifice, I shall head to the Dream Portal to welcome my real world self so that we can merge and reach our highest potential! You'll hopefully keep arguing until it's all over."

Dreambert swore in his native tongue as the ghost floated off, but was still unable to move from holding up Mario and all of the Luiginoids.

"You see, Mario?" the lead Dreamy Luigi said. "We have to stop him—now!" His expression softened. "In case Dreambert is right and I don't wake up… I just want to thank you for everything, Big Bro."

"Luigi, no…"

"You know, I wouldn't know where I'd be without you…" Dreamy Luigi went on. "I was fresh out of trade school when you were just starting the plumbing business; you'd planned to go at it alone, but I begged you to let me work with you because I was too nervous to go into business for myself all alone, and you didn't mind at all having me as a business partner. I never really thanked you for that, either."

"Luigi, _please_ …!" Mario began, but then he trailed off, remembering something. "…You remember what you told me when I said that we could open the plumbing business together?"

"Of course I do!" Dreamy Luigi said. "I said that I owed you big time, and that I'd repay the favor someday. And you said that you'd let me know. But you never did bring it up again, though."

"Glad you remember," Mario said. "Because I'm cashing in that favor—right now! You are not going to sacrifice yourself. You're going to fight Dreamy King Boo right now. And you're going to win."

All of the Luiginoids were staring at him with an absolutely heartbreaking expression.

"You said you'd repay that favor," Mario reminded him. "And I know you're a man of your word."

"I know…" the lead Dreamy Luigi said. "I know I promised but… Mario, you're my big bro! I have to save you! I have to…!" He shut his eyes, blinking back tears. "I have to help… somehow…!"

And that was when his entire body began to glow—as were all the other Luiginoids—as Mario and Dreambert had seen before…

"Gotta help big bro…" Dreamy Luigi repeated, over and over again. "I've gotta fight, but I've gotta help Mario…!"

* * *

And, back in the real world, as E. Gadd and the girls struggled to keep Luigi's physical form from wandering off under Dreamy King Boo's influence, it was Starlow who noticed the L emblem on his hat glowing.

"Look! I know what that means!" the star sprite exclaimed. "You've got to hold him long enough so I can just…"

She held down the emblem as the girls gripped Luigi's arms tightly.

"Go get 'em, Luigi!" Starlow ordered. "You've gotta get back in control—fast!"

* * *

Mario had hoped that the glowing had meant what he thought it meant—and, as each Luiginoid in the human chain began to merge with the lead Dreamy Luigi holding the cage, he began to grow, just as Mario was been hoping for.

"Big Bro's in danger… Gotta help him…!"

Dreambert held on until Luigi simply grew too big for him to hold onto; with a cry, he let go.

But the other Luiginoids continued to merge; the younger plumber was still growing. With one hand, between his finger and thumb, he held onto the rock cage imprisoning his brother, and, thinking quickly, he raised his free hand, easily reaching and gripping the edge of the chasm, and pulled himself out as he continued to grow even larger. At last, the final Luiginoid had merged with the others, and Giant Luigi now stood up to his full height—too big to do more than just look down upon the chasm, which was now no more concern to him than a sidewalk crack was to his normal-sized self.

With a sigh, he gently put a small amount of pressure on the rock cage until the bars cracked; he held it in his palm as his brother freed himself from within it, and then looked up at him.

"…Are we even now?" Giant Luigi asked, with a wan smile.

"Oh, yeah," the older plumber said, through a relieved chuckle. "But it's not over yet, Luigi."

"Indeed," Dreambert said, looking relieved to see that they had found a way for both of them to survive this ordeal. "We've got one more thing left to take care of."

Giant Luigi gave a determined nod and raised his hand to allow Mario to jump onto the top of his head. He then grabbed the nozzle of the Poltergust 5000, which had grown giant along with him.

"Let's go stop Dreamy King Boo!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Dreamy King Boo, in the meantime, had been attempting to control Luigi's physical form as he waited beside the portal leading to the real world. He was exceedingly vexed by the two princesses being able to restrain Luigi's body—and he let out a shriek of annoyance as Luigi's body was suddenly unresponsive to his demands. He quickly realized why; he was feeling the resistance of Luigi's mind fighting back against him.

"So…" he sneered. "He let his brother fall into the lava after all?"

"Wrong!" Mario retorted.

Dreamy King Boo turned around in time to see Giant Luigi, with Mario on his head and Dreambert right beside them, staring him into immobilization.

" _How_ …?" the ghost fumed.

"You tried to take advantage of the concern I have for my big bro," Giant Luigi said, once again giving the Boo his death stare. "And that was your mistake! My concern is not my weakness!"

"How touching," Dreamy King Boo sneered. "But even as a giant, you won't be able to defeat me!"

"Be cautious," Dreambert warned them. "It is clear that his powers are great in his current state. You must weaken him before you even stand a chance of trying to capture him!"

"Right," Giant Luigi said, with a nod.

A rain of rock spikes now fell from the sky.

"Watch out!" Mario warned.

Luigi jumped backwards, brandishing his hammer in his free hand to counter the spikes, sending them raining onto Dreamy King Boo instead.

The ghost screeched in frustration, gathering the spikes and merging them into a giant ball, which he sent hurtling towards Giant Luigi. The green-clad plumber dodged it, reminded of the giant spike balls that King Boo had sent against him in their last battle in the real world. He was using the same kind of tricks here—and perhaps Giant Luigi could use that to his advantage, as well.

As Dreamy King Boo sent another ball of rock spikes towards him, Giant Luigi countered it with his hammer uppercut, sending it hurtling into the air. And with a slight tremble, he turned his back on the ghost, allow him to move.

Dreamy King Boo dove in for the attack—just as the spike ball landed on him. Giant Luigi jumped backwards again with a smirk, switching on the Poltergust 5000. The Giant boo began be drawn towards the vacuum. Desperately, the ghost's eyes glowed, and his crown sparked with electricity.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, following the ghost's gaze. "On your right!"

A bolt of lightning grazed Giant Luigi on the arm, causing him to drop the nozzle of the vacuum with a yelp, but thanks to Mario's warning, he had dodged most of it. In that moment, Dreamy King Boo made himself invisible, and rock spikes began to emerge from the ground.

Giant Luigi jumped around desperately, but every bit of solid ground was soon untreadable. He was jumping on tiptoe just to avoid the spikes, and Dreamy King Boo was making things even more difficult with more lightning bolts. Though Giant Luigi dodged most of them, one hit him in the shoulder with enough force to knock him backwards; he barreled through several rock spikes before he stopped, weakened and lying on the ground.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed, now leaping down from his hat and onto his chest. "Just hang in there—I'll help you out! I'll use the Rhythm Mushroom!"

One by one, Mario hurled the heavy, large mushrooms for his brother to consume. He was about halfway through the move when the chill wind they had first felt in Dreams Deep whipped up again—only far stronger now due to Dreamy King Boo's size. Dreambert managed to grab Giant Luigi's shirt, but Mario, his hands full of mushroom, was sent flying onto the ground.

"Mario!" Giant Luigi exclaimed, his own wounds forgotten.

Mario got to his feet in time to just barely avoid a large lightning strike; the ground he had been on, just inches away, was scorched. Giant Luigi quickly scooped him up and placed him back on his head for safety before glaring at the source from where the lightning had originated from.

"Big mistake," he scowled. "No one messes with my bro!"

He stared, concentrating, willing Dreamy King Boo to become visible. And to the ghost's shock, he did, indeed, come into view.

"There you are," Giant Luigi said. "And now it's time to stop this!"

He seized his hammer again, striking at the rock spikes and sending them towards Dreamy King Boo. Unable to move, the ghost couldn't dodge, and the spikes hit home, weakening him further.

Giant Luigi looked to Dreambert now, who realized what he wanted to do.

"Mario, are you up for Finishing Bros?" Dreambert asked. "That should weaken him enough for Giant Luigi to pull him into the Poltergust!"

Mario, still weary from his narrow miss, managed a nod.

"Let's go, Dreambert," he said. "We'll end this!"

"Then be one with the star!" the prince exclaimed. "Good luck! I'll keep my gaze upon this monster!"

Giant Luigi, only having been slightly healed before the Rhythm Mushroom had been interrupted, was also weary, but leaped up into the sky and grabbed the Starman for Mario to jump upon.

"Go get him, Big Bro!" he said.

"Gladly," Mario replied, as he positioned himself on the star. "Let it fly!"

Giant Luigi hurled the star towards Dreamy King Boo before landing back down, switching on the Poltergust again.

Mario steered the star directly at Dreamy King Boo's forehead. It would be a matter of moments, and he would make contact…

…But then, Dreamy King Boo's crown suddenly crackled with electricity again. Mario desperately steered the star out of the way as a bolt headed right for him; it was enough to cause him to miss, sailing past the ghost completely.

Cackling, Dreamy King Boo now struck Giant Luigi with a bolt of lightning squarely in the stomach; Giant Luigi fell to his knees, still holding onto the Poltergust, but letting out a cry of pain.

And Mario saw red.

"No one messes with my bro, either," he hissed, grabbing the edge of the star.

He tugged on the star's edge, forcing it to turn around, heading right for Dreamy King Boo's back.

And the giant Boo stopped in mid-cackle, now screeching as the star struck him, sending him forward. For a moment, he was right in front of Giant Luigi.

"You…!" he sneered. "You think this is the end!? You will never be free of me! I'm still the one you fear most! I'll always be haunting you! This isn't over!"

For a moment, Giant Luigi did look terrified. But then, he frowned, raising the Poltergust's nozzle again.

"It is for now!" the plumber retorted, as Dreamy King Boo was finally pulled into the Poltergust 5000.

And then, at last, the shadows that had been hovering over the Dream World lifted as the weary Giant Luigi weakly held the nozzle of the Poltergust up in triumph.

He was already shrinking down to normal size now that the danger was over and the Luiginoids were un-merging and disappearing, leaving the one, normal-sized Dreamy Luigi, who was now toppled over on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Mario and Dreambert were at his side; the older plumber helped him up.

"You alright?" Mario asked.

"Y-Yeah," Dreamy Luigi said. "Just exhausted… That fight took a lot out of me. But thanks to your help, we got him!"

Mario shook his head.

"You didn't let him intimidate you into giving him the chance to escape again," he reminded him. "I may have helped, but this was your victory." He smiled, gently clapping a hand on Dreamy Luigi's back. " _Bravo, fratello mio_."

Dreamy Luigi just responded with a shy, embarrassed smile.

 **Epilogue**

It only took a little while longer to store Dreamy King Boo in the vault of the Dream World's version of the lab. Though the lab building had suffered some damage during the battle, the vault was still standing, much to everyone's relief.

It took another minute for Dreamy Luigi to dream up a barrier around the vault. He sighed when it was done; the Dream World would be safe… at least until the next invader—and hopefully, there would be no more.

It was back through the portal to the real world after that for Mario and Dreambert, and Luigi awakened soon after. The girls, the professor, and Starlow were looking at them, questioningly, and Mario assured them with a thumbs-up.

"Well done!" E. Gadd exclaimed, clapping.

"Awwwwwesome!" Daisy said, drawing Luigi into a tight hug again. "We knew you'd win!"

"Not before giving us a scare!" Starlow added. "What happened in there!?"

"A lot," Mario said.

"Indeed," Dreambert agreed, and he turned to Peach. "Princess, I must thank you for allowing Eldream and I to… borrow your heroes again."

"I am glad that they were able to help," she replied. "I suppose now, you and Eldream can relax and enjoy your stay here in my kingdom?"

"As much as we would enjoy that, Princess," Eldream said. "I am afraid we must return to Pi'illo Island posthaste and report these happenings to the Zeekeeper."

"Aww, really?" Daisy asked. "Well, don't you be strangers, huh? And you're welcome to swing by Sarasaland anytime!"

"Perhaps someday, we will take you up on your invitation," Dreambert said, with a smile.

"I can use my Pixilator to transport you directly to the Island, if you wish," Gadd said. "Follow me; I'll set up a destination point on Pi'illo Island…"

Neither of the Pi'illos looked too thrilled at traveling by Pixilator again, but the politely followed the professor. The two princesses and Toadsworth were behind them, and Luigi moved to follow them before Mario spoke up.

"Hey, Little Bro? Wait a sec."

"Yeah?" Luigi asked, turning back.

"I do owe you some thanks for what happened back there," Mario began.

"And I owe you, too," Luigi reminded him. "We defeated Dreamy King Boo together—I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Not just that, Luigi. I'm talking about what happened with that chasm."

"Oh."

"You were ready to sacrifice yourself to get me out of there. And while I'm grateful for that… Don't ever think about doing something like that again!"

"I'll try not to," Luigi promised.

"And I'll try not to, either," Mario added. "Because you're right—it took both of us to defeat him. We've always been a great team—ever since Bowser started causing trouble here and we somehow ended up as the go-to heroes around here."

"Yeah," Luigi sighed. "You know, I… I'm sorry about those times when I didn't go with you. You seemed to be handling things fine on your own, so I just…"

"Hey, I'm just glad you've started traveling with me again," Mario said. "I may have teamed up with a lot of other heroes, but it's like I told the girls—there's no one else I'd rather have watching my back than my little brother."

"…Thanks," Luigi said, shyly. "And there's no one else I'd rather have looking out for me than you, too."

"Well, now that we've settled that, there's still one more problem," Mario realized.

"Oh, you mean what Dreamy King Boo said about him always haunting me because he's the one I fear most?"

"No; I know we can take him on again," Mario said. He smiled. "I mean which one of us is going to explain this to Mama when she gets the next issue of the _Kingdom Courier_?"

"Not me," Luigi insisted.

"Well, _I'm_ not!" Mario responded.

"I said it first," Luigi reminded him, as he headed out of the room to follow where the others had gone. "Good luck, Big Bro!"

"Hey-!"

They headed down the hall of the lab, bantering all the way. Peace was restored to the Dream World, and until the next crisis befell whatever land that needed their attention the most, they would do their best to enjoy that peace.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Notes: And, it's done! Thanks to all who followed this!_


End file.
